Out of Reach
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Shelley has been on Atlantis for 3 months and is counting down the days until that someone special will join her. Or will they? Set during S4 of Atlantis. Spoilers for Midway. Contains and original female character. Totally an AU. My au.


Out of Reach

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the smile on her face. She'd been practically humming for the last few days. She'd put calendars in every room she occupied. The botany labs, and her quarters. Ringing that all important date. In two days time he would be here with her, Daniel would be there with her on Atlantis, after three months apart. She had brought it up in every possible conversation, almost boring those in her company. Sam was used to her talking about Daniel all of the time and especially since they'd been away from the SGC. She was excited to see Daniel too. Teal'c would be there in a few hours as well, helping Ronan in his meeting with the IOA. But Sam knew that she would hardly see Daniel. Preferring to spend his time with his wife! Sam watched Shelley from the door of the cultivation room. The woman had been relied on to keep the department going when Katie Brown requested a transfer back to Earth. The IOA had asked Shelley to stay on permanently, needing someone with her experience. Shelley wasn't sure what she was going to do. Her need to be with Daniel was beginning to outweigh her desire to stay on Atlantis.

Sam smiled, hearing the Botanist whistling and singing to herself. It sounded remarkably like Rascal Flats or some other country group. It was nice to see her friend happy, knowing how hard it had been for her, leaving Daniel and their girls. They were in good hands. Everyone would babysit when it was needed. Sam had to admit that she missed her Goddaughters too.

"Hey," Sam called out.

The redhead turned around, seeing her friend and CO standing behind her.

"Hey. Is Teal'c here yet?" Shelley asked.

Sam shook her head. Even though Daniel would be there in two days, he had agreed to send some pictures of their girls, with Teal'c.

"No, not yet. I'd thought you'd be more looking forward to seeing Daniel?" Sam said, laughter in her voice.

Shelley put down the computer tablet she was holding, smiling at her friend.

"Very funny Sam."

Sam entered the lab seeing the calendar on the wall. There it was, circled in two days time. A red circle with the letter D and an x inside it. It was cute. Seeing the excitement in Shelley's eyes. She'd definitely seen the look before. During several of her early dates with Daniel. That nervous excitement. The girl was definitely giddy.

"So, have you got everything ready?" the Colonel asked.

"All my work is finished for the next few days. Nothing is going to get in the way of this Sam, nothing."

#

Daniel looked around his office, his eyes firmly fixed on the clock above his desk. The last few days seemed to be going by so slowly. His daughters had made their mother several pictures which were wrapped up neatly in his bag. Daniel had been packed for almost a week. He didn't want to take the risk of forgetting anything! This trip to Atlantis was going to go smoothly and nothing was going to get in his way - no one and that meant everyone, especially Vala. Surely she couldn't be so cruel as to jeopardise his plans to see his wife after three months apart!

Daniel smiled to himself, not realising that he wasn't completely alone. He heard footsteps coming up the corridor but they weren't standard military issue. If they were then the armed forces would look particularly funny in high heels.

There was a loud knocking on the wall outside his room. He looked up seeing a familiar face in front of him - Vala. She was dressed in her 'normal' clothes, well normal for her. Including those clicky high heels he had heard.

"You off somewhere?" he asked.

Vala looked at herself, admiring her 'out of the SGC' clothes.

"Mitchell is having a farewell lunch for Teal'c. You wanna join us?"

Daniel shook his head.

"He's only going to be away for a day." he said.

"So," Vala said. "You don't want your going away dinner either?"

She waited for Daniel's response but only got yet another smile. Vala saw the holdall on the floor underneath his desk. Surprised by his eagerness to leave the SGC. Even though she understood. They'd been apart for a long time and she'd seen Daniel go through a wide range of emotions. Vala knew that he missed Shelley. And the worst thing was, Vala kind of missed her too.

When Sam went to Atlantis, Vala only had Shelley as her only female friend. But when she left a few weeks later, Vala had found herself alone.

Vala didn't begrudge Daniel spending the next few days with his wife. It had been three long months after all.

"I guess I'll see you later. I'll bring you back a doggy bag," she said.

Turning on her high heels, she left Daniel in peace. Smiling to herself as she turned around for a moment, watching as Daniel still had that happy smirk on his face.

#

Sam escorted Teal'c from the Atlantis gate room to her office, awaiting the arrival of her friend Shelley.

Teal'c stood next to Sam's desk admiring the assortment of photographs of her friends, him included.

"Teal'c," a voice called out from the hallway.

The redhead stood outside, smiling at the sight of her friend. Teal'c turned around, seeing her.

"ShelleyJackson, it is good to see you again."

Giving her a quick hug, he reached into one of his pockets, handing her a small brown envelope. It had her name handwritten on the front.

"This is for you," he said.

Shelley recognised the handwriting as Daniel's. On the back he had written 'to be opened on the day of my arrival,' the woman smiled.

"Thank you," the botanist grinned from ear to ear. "How is he?"

"Very eager to see you."

Shelley was practically beaming with happiness. Not to mention slight embarrassment. Sam smiled, watching as Shelley studied the envelope.

"Only got two days to wait," she said.

The redhead nodded. Sure she could wait. She had been waiting three months already. What could a few more days hurt?

#

It was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do in her whole career. The last few hours had been an ordeal for everyone. Not knowing if everyone on Midway was safe. Or those at the SGC.

Shelley was in her quarters and had been for the last few hours, oblivious to what had been going on. She had been rearranging her quarters, making it look less like home. She didn't want Daniel to think that she was too comfortable. That she didn't miss their home, even one little bit.

"Come in," Shelley said.

She heard the door open behind her. Sam stood, watching as her friend busied around. She had redecorated in the last few days, making it look more like her bedroom.

"Hey Sam."

The Colonel looked at her. Not knowing if she was able to upset her friend. It wasn't going to be easy.

"What is it?"

Shelley saw the look on her friends face, only seeing it twice. The first time six years ago when Sam had told her that Daniel had been exposed to radiation on Kelowna and then when Janet had been killed. She knew whatever it was, must be pretty bad.

Sam didn't know what to say.

"I think you should sit down," she said eventually.

"What, what is it? Is it the girls?"

Sam shook her head. She just thanked God that it wasn't. There was no way she could tell Shelley that something bad had happened to her daughters.

"No, their fine. It's..."

The redhead was worried. Sam held in a breath, letting it out slowly.

"A few hours ago we had problems dialling Midway. We tried everything. We thought that it was just...When we dialled the gate from where the fault occurred, we found a Wraith ship."

"I don't understand?"

"The Wraith…they've overpowered Midway."

"Oh my God." Shelley sat on the end of the bed. But it wasn't over.

"They've attacked Earth, Shelley. Some kind of stunning weapon, it made everyone on the base unconscious. SG-1 was off-world at the time."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"But..."

"The IOA aren't gonna to let Daniel visit until they've had an investigation, are they?"

Sam wished that's all it was.

"Shell," Sam whispered.

She held her friends hand as she sat besides her.

"We tried to dial Midway. But we couldn't get a lock. We think it was either destroyed or..."

Sam's voice was low, caring, comforting.

Shelley stood pacing the room. "Destroyed?"

"I'm so sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to Daniel's visit."

The redhead began to feel the tears falling from her eyes. Not wanting to let Sam see her cry, but not being able to stop.

#

SG-1 appeared on the ramp, being greeted by several SFs, Teal'c and General Landry. Vala, despite taking pleasure in such a greeting, got the suspicion that something was wrong.

'Teal'c, didn't we just send you to Atlantis?" Mitchell asked.

Daniel looked around the gate room. In the control room he noticed several members of the IOA. All looking down at them. As though they were expecting someone else.

"Yeah, you weren't due back until tomorrow." Daniel added.

Landry sighed, taking in a deep breath.

"We had some visitors whilst you were off-world."

"What kind of visitors?"

"Wraith."

Vala's eye grew wide. She only knew about the Wraith from what little Daniel had told her. Especially when Shelley went to work in Atlantis.

"Atlantis?" Daniel waited for the answer, his chest pounding.

"The attack originated from the Midway station. We haven't been able to contact Atlantis since." Landry said.

Daniel couldn't help but be concerned. They looked at Teal'c, who looked a little battered and worse for wear.

"I take it the base is secure?" Mitchell asked.

Landry looked across at Teal'c. "You noticed?"

"Just a little."

Vala looked up, seeing the worry on Daniel's face. His chance to see his wife was gone.

#

On the drive on the way home, Daniel stopped to pick up his daughters from the child minders. Now relishing every moment he could spend with them. Having Shelley away had been a small blessing. Now knowing his daughters a little better. He loved Shelley for that. And had planned on telling her face to face. Now his plans had been blown away.

Coping with two girls were hard, understanding how hard it had been for his wife. For the last five years he hadn't been a part of their lives. Just some man they called Daddy. It hurt him! Daniel knew that he hadn't been there for Shelley when Mia was born and he'd almost missed Kennedy's birth by going to Atlantis. Having to thank Vala for keeping him there had been easy.

The last three months had been a joy, even if a little exhausting. But he wouldn't have had it any other way.

After giving the girls their dinner, he got them ready for bed. Bath times were something that he had always missed out on. That and putting them to bed. Kennedy splashed her dad, soaking his shirt. But Daniel didn't mind. Mia stomped around the living room, refusing to be forced into having a bath. Kennedy was already snuggled up in bed, waiting for her story. The last few days he had been reading them his old mission journals. Nothing too scary and they seemed to like them.

Finally Mia gave in, getting into a bath after Daniel's hundredth attempt. After another bedtime story, Daniel watched them sleeping from their bedroom door for about half an hour. He never got the chance before and never knew how great his girls were. Daniel still couldn't believe that he had a five year old daughter and a two year old. He'd always wanted a family but never really knew just how much since Shelley had been on Atlantis. They were everything!

Daniel sat at his computer, trying to finish a report on the planet they'd just visited. His mind definitely not in it. All he could think about was that he was supposed to be on his way to Atlantis. For three months he had thought about nothing else.

Daniel shook his head and switched off his computer, deciding to finish the report when he was more focused. He checked on the girls one more time finding them still asleep. All curled up with their favourite teddy bears.

He finally stopped, slumping down on the couch, reaching over for the TV remote, actually looking forward to watching something other than cartoons. Maybe a documentary or something. Daniel looked at the empty space next to him, usually occupied by Shelley. Laughing at his lame jokes and resting her head on his shoulder during the late night movie. He missed her so much.

Daniel couldn't stop thinking about her, about what those four days in Atlantis could have been like. Of course he wanted to see the city again but he wanted to see his wife.

He was momentarily distracted from the television as the front door bell rang. Daniel stood, quickly heading for the door, hoping that his caller didn't wake up the girls. And almost breaking his neck by tripping over one of Kennedys toys. Picking it up, Daniel opened the door, seeing an unexpected visitor on his doorstep.

"Jack!" he said.

"Daniel."

There was a long pause before either of them said anything. Daniel was just a little shocked that he was there, standing in front of him.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Jack looked at the toy in Daniel's hand, wondering just who was playing with it. Daniel shook his head, placing the toy on the hall table.

"No, no I was just watching TV. You'd better come in."

The General stepped into the house, seeing everywhere the little tell tale signs of a house full of kids. Toys everywhere. Daniel had done his best to keep the place tidy but never quite got the hang of it.

"You'll have to excuse the mess. Shelley usually..."

Daniel stopped in mid sentence. Realising that every little thing made him miss her.

"She's better at all of this than me." he said.

Jack looked around again, searching for his nieces. "So where are the little rug rats?

"Its eight o'clock Jack, they're asleep."

Another long pause followed before Daniel asked the question that was on his mind. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you and the girls would be too but, what are you doing here?"

Jack finally stayed in one spot, his agitation gone. "I've been at the base trying to calm the IOA down and I thought that I'd see how you're doing."

Daniel picked up another of Kennedy's toys, holding it in his hand. "Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Your absolutely sure?"

Daniel knew from experience in dealing with O'Neill's knowing when they were hiding something.

"Yyyy...No." Jack said.

Daniel feigned a surprise look, releasing the toy from his hand.

"I've been talking to the IOA about the Atlantis."

Daniel shook his head. Not wanting to talk any more about Atlantis. Vala had tried to corner him before he'd left the base, managing to give her the slip. Retreating home to be with his girls.

The General stood in the middle of the living room whilst Daniel picked up the remainder of the toys. "Look, I know your disappointed."

Daniel stopped, turning, a deep frown on his face. "Why did I let her go? What with the Wraith and the replicators...!"

"You know what she's like.. Could you have really made her stay?"

"No," Daniel said, shaking his head.

He knew he couldn't have made Shelley stay even if he'd wanted too. Knowing that it was a major career boost for her. For seven years her career had been put on hold. And she'd had a chance to show the IOA that she was good at her job.

When Jack had found out about his sister's transfer, he had wanted her to turn it down too but after talking with her, knew that it was what she wanted.

"She seemed to have inherited that O'Neill stubborn streak."

Jack smiled. Yep, she was certainly his sister.

"But you're not here to talk about what I should have done."

Daniel figured it out that there was an ulterior motive for Jack's appearance.

Jack nodded. "True. I told you I was talking with the IOA. Well we were talking about the Daedalus. You know it leaves tomorrow."

Daniel nodded, wanting this conversation to be over. So he would stop going over what could have been.

"Well, I asked them for a little favour."

#

Sam was worried about Shelley. Having gone very quiet after being told about the Midway station. It was understandable. Being away from home for three months and then having her reunion with Daniel dashed at the last minute. Must have made her regret her decision to come to Atlantis in the first place.

The Colonel finally found her on the balcony near the control room. A favourite spot for many an expedition member.

Shelley was standing, looking out across the ocean and the remainder of the city. She liked it especially at night, liking it all lit up. It was certainly an amazing view. Wishing she could share it with the man she loved! Shelley held the envelope in her hand, the now open envelope.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Shelley's head turned, then turned back. Sam noticed that she'd been crying and for the looks of it, for at least several hours.

"You opened the envelope?"

"Well I thought I might as well."

"You wanna tell me what was inside it?"

Shelley reached out, handing Sam the letter.

"Are you sure?"

The redhead nodded. "Its okay."

Sam took the letter, seeing that her friends hand was shaking. Looking at the letter, noticing it was handwritten, in Daniels writing.

Dear Angel.

I wanted to get this all out of the way before I see you and forget everything I wanted to say! The girls miss you. Mia lost another tooth and was very happy with the dollar I left her under her pillow. She keeps asking for you, even though I told her you were away! Kennedy dug a huge hole in the back garden and accidentally dug up one of your Orchids. Its really strange but Mia replanted it. She's so much like you. I didn't want to make this long. Not wanting to take up more of your time when you could be on your way to be with me. I can't wait to hold you in my arms, smell your hair...

Then Sam stopped out of respect for her friend, "Shell..."

The redhead closed her eyes, letting the tears fall down her cheek. "God Sam...Why.. I miss him so much and..."

"I know, I know."

Shelley turned to her friend, letting her see the emotion. "I feel so bad. I didn't even ask if anyone was hurt? Teal'c and Ronan?

"They're fine."

Shelley felt Sam's hand in hers, pulling her into a comforting embrace, letting the girl sob gently in her arms.

Sam knew how difficult this was. But all was not lost.

...tbc


End file.
